The ball just keeps on turning
by MagnusXXN
Summary: Love brings out the crazies. And no one knows this better then Xander Harris. But maybe his time it'll be different. Everyone should have a happy ending.


That ball just keeps on turning.

_Author_: MagnusXXN.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing, I make no money, I'm poor....really.

_Subject_: A man wakes up beside the women he loves.

_Author's note_: Short fic, a little something to remind everyone I still exist. That and I just love the idea of this ship. Btvs/Heroes crossover.

_Rating_: PG-13.

With a groan, Xander Harris rolled over and snuggled closer to his sleeping partner. The dark haired young man couldn't resist a smile as the petite blond snuggled closer into his embrace.

Running his fingers across the pale skin of her arms, the ever present electric flair rolled through him insiting another groan...this one less innocent then the first.

"Hmm....someone's feeling frisky." Mumbled the blond in his arms, a smile playing across her lips even as if continued to keep her eyes closed, fawning indifference.

With a chuckle he said, "Well...you don't mind how frisky I was last night, I distinctly recall you grabbing my..." He was cut off.

"Shoose! Potty mouth." Now her bright blue eyes were open and held a playful shine to them. "If I'd known you were such a horn dog I wouldn't...." Now it was her turn to be cut off.

"Wouldn't what?" Xander's hands roamed between them, until his left hand rested on her flat belly, "Be careful now, you wouldn't want to upset junior now would you?"

"Junior's a girl, Harris!" Now those blue eyes were _really _flashing.

Unimtimidated, he just continued, "Oh? Hmm...Maybe, a little girl with blond hair and baby blues just like her mommy?"

Unable to stay angry thinking about their child, she smiled fully. Her smile bright and beautiful enough to full the whole dark bed room with light.

"Well, I think it would be ok if she had dark hair like her daddy. Or maybe chocolate eyes?"

He just nodded along, either would be alright. Their daughter would be beautiful anyway, and healthy, and loved. Neither would allow their own childhoods to be replayed with her.

A frustrated look crossed her features for a moment before Xander took notice, "What's the matter lightning bug?"

Her nickname made her lips curl upward again, before she went back to pouting. "You haven't kissed me good morning."

"Well, it is 3:27am....I don't think it's really morning yet." But he never the less leaned down and captured her mouth with his own then drew her tiny frame closer.

Their embrace continued for a few more minutes, neither really ready to let go...but knowing they still had a big day tomorrow they finally parted.

With a sigh, Xander rested his chin on top of his lover's head, "Do I really have to meet you dad tomorrow? I mean, we don't really need his permission....there's always Vegas."

"I am _not _getting married in Vegas." Ouch, he thought to himself knowing that tone and the feeling of needles that just ran up his arm. "Besides, daddy will love you as much as I do."

"Well, I don't know about _that_. I am after all the ex-level 5 prisoner who had his wicked way with his daughter's virginity." He grinned as he spoke.

"_Xander Harris_...." She warned.

"_Elle Bishop_..." He repeated, before his fingers started tickling at her sides, making her cry out with giggles.

But knowing she needed her beauty sleep, and the crap tomorrow would bring he left her fall back to the bed, "He better respect that fact that I'm making an honest women out of you."

Those blue eyes just danced with joy and lightning, "He will. I promise. And if he doesn't? Well, I'll just have to seek mean old Bennett on him."

Shaking his head, Xander just looked at her. "You have got to tell me how you convinced Claire to be your bridesmaid."

Those lips just curled upwards again, eyes dancing and holding her secrets. "A girls gotta have some secrets, baby. Now stop distracting me, I'm sleepy."

Grinning, he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes, "Fine. Love you lightning bug."

Smiling as she closed her own eyes and basked in the feel of his arms around him, she finally replied, "Love you too firefly."

The End.


End file.
